


Everything Falls into Place

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Face it all Together [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, this one just took over and added so much, tiny bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a threat begins to loom over Queen Mary, Killian must balance time between Emma and his new sworn Duty, While Emma mus balance her new feelings and new fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Falls into Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really wish i owned either of these. If i did, then i could drop out of college(yeah right). And if i did, OUAT would transfer to HBO bc Colin would never wear a shirt again. On another note: follows episode 6 of reign

Word had been brought that the King was returning to court. Emma quickly threw her hair back with a ribbon and tied a matching shawl on over her dress on her way to Mary’s chambers. Once there, she, Lola, Greer and Aylee left with Mary on their way through the grounds. It was during their trek through a tree lined path that Kenna join them after taking longer to, what Emma noticed, look nice and dressed up, For Kenna looked exceptionally lovely, which struck Emma as odd. But she said nothing of it for all of them were known to dress up even nicer every once in a while. But all thoughts regarding dress were dismissed when Bash came to join them and Mary dismissed them to talk to him.

Quickly making their way towards the waiting crowd, Emma spotted Killian heading toward them as a newly appointed Guard of the Scottish Court. Taking his hand, Emma walked with them all to where Queen Catherin, Francis and the others were lined up to wait for the King’s carriage to arrive. Soon Mary and Bash arrived as well just before the carriage pulled up to reveal the King and Lady Diane. Emma could see and feel the disappointment and surprise wave off of Kenna but knew not to ask just yet. 

“Killian can you escort my ladies back to the castle?” Mary’s voice called, breaking through Emma’s thoughts. Looking back towards the Queen, Emma saw that her, bash and Francis all had bleak expressions on and clearly something to discuss. So Emma took Killian’s arm and joined the long processional back to the castle with her friends, trying to ignore the solemn look on Kenna’s face. Killian bid a good day to Lola, Greer, Aylee and Kenna before walking Emma to her room personally.

“You don’t have to always escort me to my room, Killian. I’m perfectly capable of finding it myself.” Emma said, mockingly.

“Ah you most certainly are my dear, but forgive me for wanting to spend time with my favorite lass.” Killian’s eyes twinkling as he smiled.

“Would you like to come in? I can have tea and lunch brought up.”

“That sounds lovely, my dear. Let me fetch it for you. I’ll be right back.” And with that, Killian placed a kiss on her head before quickly making his way to the kitchens to grab two meals for him and Emma. On his way, Killian ran into Francis who briefly told him of the situation and asked Killian to be one of the guards that stood watch over Mary during the night. Quickly agreeing and promising not to breathe a word yet to Emma or any of Mary’s ladies yet, Killian continued on his way back towards Emma’s room. Once he had returned to her room, Killian spotted Emma at a table by a window with some parchment out, clearly lost in thought.¬

“Emma, love, would you like some lunch?” Killian asked, walking up towards her. Looking up, Emma just smiled and nodded.

“Thank you Killian” she said, taking her plate from him as he sat down across from her at the table. Emma turned her attention back to the two pieces of parchment that were in front of her. “I’ve been meaning to write back to my parents in response to the letter I received during the Harvest Festival last week, but the words just won’t come to mind when I try.”

“What is it you can’t find words for, lass?” Killian asked.

“Mostly of how to describe you. I’m sure they’d approve of you and would like you but yet I don’t know how to convey my feelings and everything that happened into parchment.”

Killian sat and listened while she voiced her frustrations and soon an idea came to mind. Picking up a spare bit of parchment, Killian stood and walked over to where Emma was sat.

“I have an idea love. Do you trust me?” he spoke, looking her in the eye and taking one of her hands that had been waving around earlier. When Emma nodded, Killian pulled her up out of her chain and led her to one of her sitting sofas that they could share. Sitting down and pulling her into his lap so her back was against his chest, Killian handed her the extra parchment and writing utensil.

“I want you to try writing it as if writing to a friend, perhaps Lady Lola or Queen Mary. Act as if they had not been here for anything and you were preparing them to meet me. I’ll be right here if you want any extra help.”

Emma just sat there a moment, taking in what Killian wanted her to do. It was an interesting idea and soon the words came to Emma. Grabbing a spare book from a table nearby, Emma leaned against Killian, pulling her legs up, set the book and parchment against them and started writing. She wrote about coming upon him that first time at the festival where he was questioning the traditions as if trying to understand them better. She wrote about spending the day with him and about the dance. She wrote about his honesty with Mary about his loyalty and gentlemanly ways during the dance. Emma soon found herself already writing about the boating ceremony and his news that he wished to openly and formally court her as well as the fact that he was willing to swear allegiance to Mary, her ladies and the Scottish Court as a personal body guard. And sooner than she realized, Emma found herself with a full parchment that would fit in with the rest of the letter to her parents.

After placing the book, parchment, and writing utensils down on the side table, Emma turned to look at Killian and placed a small kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Killian. That was exactly what I needed to get the words correct. Now all I have to do is give it to a messenger when one is headed to Scotland.”

“You’re welcome, my lady. Now I do believe we both have a free afternoon until I am to accompany another guard on night duty over Mary’s chambers. What would you like to do until then, my lovely lass?”

“Oh Killian! If you are doing Night Duty, you should be in your own chambers resting so you are able to stay awake all night. Please don’t forgo your rest to just keep me company.”

“Emma, Emma, I think you are forgetting that I was a part of a Navy. We regularly had to pull very long shifts and Liam would even occasionally surprise me with random night helm duty. He would tell me that it was so he could get his beauty sleep and that I was apparently getting too much of my own. But really I know he was hoping to groom me and prepare me for Captain’s duties should I ever be promoted.”

Emma relaxed back into his arms at his words and leaned her head against his chest.

After a few moments, Emma spoke up, “Would you tell me about them? Your family and your childhood.” She asked, sounding almost shy.

“Of course lass. Though I don’t know what all there is to tell.”

“You could just start at the beginning.”

“Aye, well I was born a bit over 18 years ago in Kilrush, Ireland where my parents are still residing to this day. I grew up going to the classes that were offered. My mother, Sarah, is a renowned baker at home. She makes the most amazing pastries and there isn’t bread around that stays fresh as long as hers. She decided when I was 5 that both Liam and I would learn to bake once she realized that she wouldn’t have a daughter to spoil and teach. Our parents also taught us the proper ways to be gentleman and never did our parents use status to get them anything or anywhere. My father, Colin, was a respected Military Captain that retired shortly after I was born. Both he and my mother also taught us that nobility wasn’t born but is made and thus we should look past titles and treat people based on personality and other factors.

“Then there is my brother, Liam. He is my elder by 6 years. Where I was born in the winter time, he was born in the summer, and he is one of the kindest gentlemen you could meet. I only lived with him for ten years before he went off and joined the Navy on his 16th birthday. He was promoted to Lieutenant when he was 19 and then made Captain when he turned 22. By then I was able to join the Navy and immediately sought out to enlist to be a part of Liam’s crew. He worked me hard and to the bone but it paid off. For on my 18th birthday 6 months ago I was given promotion papers to be lieutenant under my brother on his ship. After that and up to my time arriving here and meeting you, Liam worked me even harder during whatever small trips and errands we were assigned. And then about two months ago, we were given a very long shore leave and Liam told me about the renowned Harvest Festival that the French king Henry was hosting at court. And well, lass, you know what happens after that.”

During his tale, Emma stayed wrapped up in his lap, her head resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around hers, his hands rubbing small circles on her arms. She felt safe and happy, loving just sitting there listening to him talk about his family. Emma couldn’t help but think how natural this felt and how she hoped the rest of her life could be like.

“I plan to write Liam and my parents soon to inform them of my new position with the Scottish Court and all about you. I know my mother will be most pleased to hear about you and will love you, Emma. She has been not so subtle about wanting to see either Liam or I meet someone and give her a daughter to spoil and talk to.”

Emma smiled and looked up at Killian. “They all sound lovely Killian. And I’m sure my parents will love you as well, for they met at Scottish court a long time ago and actually married for love instead of alliances or power. And they are allowing me to do the same even though we have money and titles and could gain even more with an alliance match, my parents want to grant me the same opportunity to find someone that makes me happy and who loves me for me. And I hope to have found that with you, because you do make me so happy and safe. Once they meet you, they’ll love you because they will see just how happy you make me.”

Killian smiled and could feel a faint blush upon his cheeks at Emma’s statements.

“Aye, I feel the same as well. My lady.” Killian said, pulling her even closer to him, giving her a soft kiss before noticing her eyes start to droop.

As Emma started to fall asleep, Killian picked up the book off the table to start reading. He recognized the book as the one he had lent her a few days ago to peruse at her leisure. After noting where a blue ribbon had been laying within the pages as her place marker, Killian started reading while letting the object of his affections rest in his arms before he would have to leave her presence that evening. But soon the words seemed to fall of the page and Killian took that as a meaning to put the book down, gather Emma more securely in his arms and let his own eyes close in a mid-afternoon nap, his last thoughts being of just how natural this felt of falling asleep with Emma in his arms.

After some time, a servant came in, awoke Killian, and brought them their dinners causing him to have to awake Emma as well so that they could eat together. They ate in companionable silence before Killian was forced to bid her a good night with some words and a deep but chase kiss on the lips before heading towards Mary’s chambers. Upon arrival, Killian was informed with more detail as to what the threat was. She told him that she planned on informing all her ladies of it tomorrow with the hopes that Bash was indeed taking care of it. They then exchanged some small talk over some of Mary’s wine while she wrote a letter to her mother back in Scotland. Killian soon bid her a good night before joining the other guard outside her doors for the night.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a loud, feminine scream that suddenly awoke Killian from his slumber. He jumped up from his position on the floor and looked around. Even through his sleep addled brain, Killian was quickly able to deduce that the scream had come from Mary’s chambers and he quickly joined the assembly he saw running to her door, Francis included. Allowing the prince to check on his fiancée, Killian looked around to find the reason for her screams; His eyes fell upon a stag’s head suspended right above her bed, blood dripping down its nose. All Killian could think was that he failed in his duty of protecting the Queen. But he then felt a pull on his arm to capture his attention, there standing next to him and looking up at him was Mary.

“Your highness, I am so sorry. I completely fai-”

“Killian stop. This is not your fault” Mary interrupted him, knowing where he was going with his words. “We were drugged. They slipped it into my wine and the other guard’s as well. You had absolutely no control over what happened. I imagine had you not had some of my wine last night, you may have stayed awake but they might have hurt you to ensure their entry into my room to scare and threaten me. I do not blame you, Killian. I know you would protect me and my ladies. That is what I want you to do. Please check on them, I am sure they have heard what happened. Please tell them that I am okay, and will explain everything when I see them at lunch. Can you do this for me, Killian? I fear once Queen Catherin finds out about all this we may be investigating the house staff, so I wish to see them before that.” Mary spoke, knowing the young guard was feeling guilty and fearful of losing the queen’s trust. She wanted to reassure him of her trust as well as wanting him to ensure that her friends are safe as well.

“Yes, your grace, of course.”

“Then you are dismissed. Good day, lieutenant.”

“Good day, your grace.” Killian said, bowing before leaving and heading toward Emma’s room, intent on checking on her first.

During his walk, Killian contemplated on how and what exactly to tell Emma and her friends. He knew he had to be vague because Mary wanted to explain everything herself but he also knew that the ladies in waiting would have their fears and he wanted to console them all, squashing any fears he could. Upon arriving to Emma’s chambers, Killian knocked before watching the door open to a reveal a servant and behind the servant stood five, worry stricken, ladies huddled together clearly fearing the news that came involving their friend and Queen.

At the sight of Killian being revealed at the door, Emma left the group and all but ran to Killian, throwing her arms around him.

“What happened? Is Mary alright? Are you alright? We all heard a scream and someone said it came from Mary’s chambers. Killian, please, what is going on?” Emma asked, question after question spilling out of her mouth.

Killian only just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, knowing she was needing that physical comfort and confirmation that he was alright. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Killian pulled back, but kept her in the circle of his arms.

“One question at a time lass, but I will answer them all in due time. Come, how about we all sit down and I will explain everything. Mary sent me to check on all of you, so all of you being here have made my job even easier.” Killian spoke, looking up to address all of them. Seeing them nod, Killian led Emma to one of her sitting sofas and pulled her to sit on his lap, soon the others followed suit and sat on other sofas or pulled chairs around, Lola taking the other seat in the sofa that Killian and Emma were using.

“Tell us Killian, please, what is going on?” Lola asked politely.

“Alright ladies. But first let me put your minds at ease and reassure you that Queen Mary is just fine. Not a hair on her body was harmed. I also need to tell you that I won’t be able to tell you everything. Mary wishes to do that herself. But the quick story of it is that Mary has become the target of Pagans that live in the blood woods nearby. They have marked her as their next sacrifice by first a necklace and now a stag’s head that they placed in her chambers above her bed the previous night. The reason they were able to do so was because they managed to drug the wine that Mary, myself, and her other guard drank last night, causing us to fall into a deep slumber. As I understand it, Francis and Bash are working towards keeping her safe and stopping these Pagans. Now is there anything else I can answer for you ladies?” Killian spoke, trying to convey all that was happening by leaving room for Mary to explain and fill in gaps later.

As they all shook their heads and took in the information, Killian spoke again, “Queen Mary is going to be holding a session with Queen Catherin to interrogate the castle staff and servants. She is wishing to see you all of you before then and after I believe you will be free for the afternoon. I will stand in at the session to keep an eye on Mary and ensure her safety. I believe she wished to see you in about an hour’s time.”

The ladies nodded and all but Emma got up to take their leave, allowing Emma a moment alone with Killian, realizing she might need it. Emma stayed quiet as they left, content in the arms of Killian as he told them the story. She was happy that both he and Mary were safe and that he was going to keep guard over Mary, but Emma also wished that he could stay here with her.

“Emma love, are you alright? You’re rather quiet.” Killian asked, pulling her closer to him.

Nodding, Emma sat there for a few minutes, leaning her head against his chest to collect her thoughts.

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you for telling us about the pagans. I’m gladder that you and Mary are alright and you didn’t get hurt. I don’t think I could bear to lose either of you.” She said, finally speaking.

“Don’t you worry, lass, it would take multiple armies and maybe even more to even attempt to take me away from you.”

“Alright, I should head to Mary’s chambers. When will I see you again?”

“If the meeting runs over the last meal time, I’ll leave then and spend the evening with you; I know you wanted to see the fireworks show that the king was putting on. Besides by then a guard will have come to relieve me.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Till then, my lady” Killian said, kissing her head before escorting her to Mary’s chambers to meet the other ladies.

Mary’s gather with her ladies went by quickly as they talked over the noon time meal before Killian accompanied Mary to the throne room to meet with Queen Catherine and the servants. It was Kenna that began leading them to another room that ended up being the King and Diane’s chambers for what looked like to be a quaint little party. But suddenly Kenna was saying that not only was this her party but that she was the King’s official mistress, that these were her chambers, and that her and King Henry were in love. Emma was shocked at her news and felt bad for the thoughts that came to her head but she did not truly believe that the King was in love with Kenna and would completely leave Diane who he has been with for decades and is the mother of his favored child. Emma listened as she realized she was not the only one that was skeptical but it was the duty of a friend to be happy for Kenna and Emma could not agree more with Greer’s statement.

“Yes, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy. But tell us about him,” Emma spoke as they all sat and started to ask Kenna about the relationship. As the conversation continued, Emma couldn’t help but wonder about Diane and Catherine. So speaking up once more, Emma voiced her opinion.

“You will be careful won’t you? Queen Catherine may tolerate Diane because she has so much history and is a staple at court anyway, but I fear she may target you if you push too much against her. All I ask is you tread carefully around the Queen, she hasn’t exactly been our friend here at court.”

“Emma, we’re in love. Henry will protect me from her. Besides she doesn’t matter but I will if it keeps your mind at ease” Kenna said with a smile and a squeeze of Emma’s hand. At that, Emma made her leave as the party ended, making her way to her chambers to read, but soon Lola was right beside her with a smile.

“Care to share your thoughts, Emma?” Lola asked with a smile as they linked arms and walked to Emma’s chambers.

“On which subject? So much has happened today and it’s only a few hours past lunch. The afternoon and evening is still so young.”

“On any of them, your Lieutenant, Mary’s situation, even Kenna’s news.”

“I worry about Mary’s safety but take comfort in the fact that she can handle herself and that Bash, Francis, and Killian are all protecting her and looking into the situation. I wonder about Kenna. In my opinion, I do not think that they are in love. She is very infatuated with the King because he is paying attention to her and I fear she will end up hurt in the end, whether it is by Queen Catherin physically hurting her or King Henry deciding to return to Diane and emotionally hurting her.” Emma said, sighing as they entered and took their seats on her sofas, lounging and stretching about.

“And what about your lieutenant, our new body guard? What about him?” Lola asked a teasing smile upon her face.

“I have many thoughts and feelings regarding Killian. Worries of if he is safe, if my parents will accept him given his original loyalty, if one day he would be like the King and take up a mistress or find someone else entirely and leave me casted off to the side. I know that Killian cares for me greatly now and I for him but love can change. A man’s eye can wander.”

“Emma! Emma stop that thinking right now. I can see plain as day how much Killian cares for you. He has given up his position in the Irish navy and has sworn allegiance to Mary and the Scottish Crown for you. I think there is no way that Killian could ever want to leave you or find someone else. Besides how does he make you feel when with him?” Lola spoke, needing to reassure her friend of his affections. Lola could see plain as day in Killian’s face and the way he acted around her just how much he cared for Emma.

“He makes me feel cared for, loved, safe. Whenever I am in his arms I feel like that nothing can touch me, that I have found the place I am meant to be for all of time, that I am home.” Emma spoke, a soft and happy look gracing her features as she answered Lola’s question. Emma stopped and realized that her best friend had helped calm her of her fears. “Thank you Lola that helped. You’re right.” She thanked her friend after taking in all the words that Lola had said.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Killian had been released from the meeting by Mary earlier who feared that the meeting would reach far into the night. He had arrived just as Lola had asked about him, hearing Emma’s worries and then her feelings. It was at Emma’s thanks that he knocked announcing his arrival and taking the two women by surprise.

“Queen Mary and Queen Catherine are still questioning servants. So far none of them have had any information. She feared that she may be in this meeting into the night. So she dismissed me to inform you all and to send another guard in to keep watch.” Killian spoke, seeing the question in both of their eyes.

Lola nodded and sensed that he had overheard part of their conversation. 

“Thank you, Killian. I will inform the others.” She said, leaving the two in private.

Killian went over and sat by Emma, who was staring at the floor, having sensed the same thing as Lola, that Killian had overheard part of their conversation.

“How much did you hear?” she asked her voice just above a whisper.

“I arrived just as Lola asked your thoughts on me.” Killian answered, knowing honesty was the best way to go.

Emma hung her head even lower at his answer, ashamed of what she had said about her fears and worries that she had voiced to Lola.

Killian pulled Emma onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, putting one of his hands under her chin to pull her face up so he could look into her eyes before speaking.

“Emma, love, where did these worries come from? I told you this morning that it would take more than armies of men to take me away from you. What happened, lass?”

“It was Kenna’s gathering. King Henry has apparently decided to take Kenna on as his new official mistress, leaving Diane who he has been with for years. And I guess that I couldn’t help but wonder if that would happen to us if something prettier came along.” She said softly, trying to look anywhere but his blue eyes, because she knew if she looked in to his eyes he would be able to see right into her soul.

“Emma, my lady. You are indeed that. MY lady. I care about you so much and what Lola said is true. I have left everything I have back home for you. Because I want to be with you. Mary knows this, she even knows that one day, if should you be willing, I wish to marry you and be with you forever. You have become my whole world, Lass, and I couldn’t imagine anyone pulling me away from you. There is no possible way that someone could catch my eye for no one is more beautiful than you, even the Queen. You, Emma Nolan, are the light of my heart and the one I want to be with.” Killian said, pulling Emma as close as possible, resting his forehead against her as he spoke looking into her evergreen eyes.

Emma closed her eyes and could feel the tale tell signs of a blush forming across her cheeks at his words, for she had never heard such beautiful words from anyone before. Slowly nodding after sitting there for some time, Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so Emma just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as close as possible, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Thank you, Killian.” She whispered as she sat there, safe in his arms, her head on his shoulder and face buried in the crook of his neck.

“Anytime my lovely lass.” He spoke softly into her ear before softly kissing her temple as he pulled her even closer. His hand had drifted away from her face and rested on her back, softly rubbing small circles on its own volition as Killian held her.

“Are there any other worries or fears you need me to take care of, love? Monsters under the bed need shooing? Spiders needed killing?” Killian asked, a teasing tone becoming evident as his questions continued to get sillier and sillier. 

“No, but I’d like it if you would read to me. We have time until the fireworks and I don’t want to go anywhere. Would you read to me, Killian?” Emma asked snuggling up against his shoulder, all her fears and worries completely banished while in his arms.

“As you wish my lady,” Killian said, before brushing a soft kiss to her head before leaning over and grabbing the same book he had read the day before and turned to the page that he had noticed Emma had left a ribbon. Opening it up and placing the ribbon on the side table, Killian began to read to the lady in his arms.

After some time, Killian paused to look down at Emma who had once again fallen asleep in his arms and softly closed the book. After slowly placing it on the side table, Killian returned his arms around Emma and just sat there for a few moments content to let her lay, his hands rubbing soft and small circles on her back and an arm. After a few moments, Emma began to awake on her own before blinking up at Killian from her position on his chest. 

“Good evening, lass, enjoy your little cat nap?” he asked, a soft smile lighting his eyes up even brighter.

“Yes,” She said before suddenly sitting up, “We didn’t miss the fireworks did we?”

“No, my lady, I wouldn’t have let you sleep through that. I promise. I believe they are after dinner which is coming soon. A servant stopped by after you fell asleep, promising to bring up our servings of dinner” 

“Alright.” Emma said, relaxing back in his arms. Soon a servant did indeed return to the room, carrying the dinners for the lieutenant and his lady. After eating and enjoying each other’s company, Emma practically ran out of the room to find her friends to watch the fireworks and all but dragging Killian by the hand.

She found them in one of the hallways that overlooked on to the field they were going to be setting fireworks on. They all exchanged pleasantries until one of them noticed it had started and each took a window to watch, Killian standing right behind Emma with his arms around her. A few minutes in, the ladies began talking again mostly wondering where Mary was until assuming that she was still questioning servants with Queen Catherine. When Kenna began rambling about her troubles with the King, Emma and Killian both turned to listen along with the others until Lola mentioned something about looking outside. To everyone’s surprise, down on the lawn was the name Kenna spelt out in lawn fireworks. Showing her that he indeed choose her.

“It seems he has made his choice, Lady Kenna. And it is you.” Killian said from his place behind Emma, before bending down to whisper in her ear, “Just as I have made mine”


End file.
